The Meadow of Nightmares
by Velvet J. Curtains
Summary: In 1840, Clarissa Fray is sold off to the Lightwood Manor house to work as a maid. But when she meet Jace the attractive lord of the manors son, her world gets turned upside down. Can Clary control her feelings for a boy that can never be hers? Or will she tumble into a pit of despair, which she'll never climb out of? Rated T for Sexual references, violence and sexual themes. Clace
1. Prologue: Rippling Mirth

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Prologue: Rippling Mirth**

**CPOV:**

"Hurry up, girl! These horses won't feed themselves!" Miss Verlac was yelling at me as I dragged a bundle of hay towards the stables. Miss Verlac wasn't a very patient woman. "Honestly Girl, someone might mistake you for a snail at the pace you're working at! Now go inside, the others need help preparing dinner. And you know what happens when Mr Santiago gets mad." I shuddered. All the maids at the Santiago manor knew what happened when Mr Santiago got mad. A whipping. Every once in a while, though, Mr Santiago sold a maid off to a merchant who stayed at his house. Tonight there was to be a grand feast for our visitor. Mr Lightwood had passed me in the hallways many times during his stay, and I couldn't say I didn't like him. He was leaving tonight and all the maids were waiting in anticipation for him to announce which maid he was taking away with him. I had been working at this manor for 3 years, watched maids come and go. The only maid that was here when I got here was Aline, and I didn't like her very much. She was the master's favourite servant, that's why she stayed. And she was beautiful.

I snorted as I walked into the Kitchen. All the maids were whispering to each other as they worked. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. Someone dumped a huge basket of dirty potatoes next to the sink and Aline and her friend Maureen came over to help me.

"They're saying Mr Lightwood's chosen his new maid!" Aline told me.

"Oh? Do we know yet?" I asked peeling the potatoes quickly.

"Not quite. Mr Santiago said something about a maid that's been here a long time. We think he may have decided to finally sell poor Aline!" Maureen whispered as she chopped them and threw them into the boiling pot.

"Yeah, well it might just be the kitchen gossip. You know how every time it goes around it gets changed a bit at a time. Anyway, it might not even be me." Aline scrubbed her brush against the little White lumps so hard I thought her wrist might snap.

"Well the bit about 'a maid that's been here a long time' might not be true either. You know that right, Aline?" I looked at her, as she wiped her eyes. She was crying.

"I don't want to leave!" She told me and Maureen.

"Aw, we know honey, but if you have to leave, you have to leave." Maureen hugged the sobbing Aline. I'd almost had enough of this.

"You know, I don't see why he would sell you, Aline. I mean, you're his favourite, everyone knows that. Why would he want to?" Maureen looked like she could kill me right there on the spot, in that moment, which was sup rising for a 13 year old.

"Because, he can, Clary. He doesn't really care about any of us. All he cares about is money. Even his son, Raphael, doesn't care. He's probably slept with every single maid in this Kitchen and he doesn't give a damn! No-one cares about us, and they never will! Alright, Clary?" Aline had a point. I went back to peeling potatoes.

. . .

All the Maids were in the bed chamber. I was lying on my "bed" reading a book on a play written by Shakespeare when Aline rushed into the room. This was the moment. We all knew she was going to tell us she was going. We could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mr Santiago has made his decision. I'm sorry to announce that Clary will be leaving us tonight." I was so lost in my head about thoughts of a life without Aline that I didn't register what she had said.

"Wait, did you just say, of all people, Me?" I asked in disbelief. Aline nodded.

"Clary, gather you're possessions, say goodbye to everybody and meet me in the hall." She rushed out again. I stood up, gathered my 2 books, my other dress, my pillow and the little bit of money I had stashed in a small bag into a sack and looked around. I never thought I'd actually ever think it but I was going to miss this place.

**End of the Prologue. Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Blue Satin Cloak

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 1: The Blue Satin Cloak**

**CPOV:**

I sat on the edge of my bed, holding my 2 beloved books in my hands. I closed my eyes begging my mind to tell me this wasn't happening. Wishing I would wake up out of this nightmare. But I couldn't. This wasn't a nightmare, where I could wake up at any time. No, this was a living, breathing, hellish thing that was my life. I never thought I'd feared anything, but as I left that Manor forever I realised I was scared of change. As I'd sat in the carriage with Robert Lightwood I'd hidden my face with the hood of my cloak. I didn't want him to see me cry. He'd introduced me to the rest of the staff and brought me to the bed chambers. I had an actual bedroom of my own, a real bed, more dresses than I could count and free access to the huge library. I had certain jobs, unlike at Santiago Manor. I was to go to the stables and help the 2 other servants look after the horses, I made lunch and I was the personal Maid of one of Mr Lightwood's sons.

I hadn't met his family yet. I knew he had 3 sons and 1 daughter and a Wife. I knew all of their names. His wife's name was Maryse, from youngest to oldest, Alexander, Jace, Isabelle and Maxwell. I knew the shortenings as well and what I had to call them. And now I had to work for them for god knows how long till I'm sold again. Being a 17 year old in England in the 1800 didn't sound good to me anymore. Not after my father sold me off 5 years ago for money to buy more liquor. I'd spent 2 years with the Penhallow's and when they sold me they sold their daughter as well. Now Aline Penhallow was alone with all those maids and all those rich, seductive men. I shuddered. I settled down to sleep. My last thought was that I wish that my life wasn't hell.

"Hello? Hello, Clarissa? Wake up, Clarissa!" I guess I screamed a little bit when I woke up from the nightmare I was having, because when I opened my eyes the girl that stood beside my bed looked a little frightened. I recognised this girl as Maia, one of the fantastic kitchen maids. I tried to smile to reassure Maia that I was fine.

"Good morning, Maia." I said in a shaky voice. She smiled.

"You have to go to the stables with Magnus and Jordan now, Clarissa."

"Please, call me Clary. I don't really like Clarissa; it's what my father called me." I shuddered.

"You didn't like your father?"

"Well, you don't when he sells you off for liquor money."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry, I don't love him and I never will."

"Alright, go down and feed the horses." Maia walked out of the room briskly. I got up and put on one of my Santiago dresses.

I followed a passage to the stables where I found 2 men and 15 horses. I smiled. The taller one, Magnus, patted one on the nose and fed it an oat when I walked in. Jordan turned heaving a bucket full of carrots and heading down the stable and spotted me.

"So the newbie decides to join us." He laughed and continued stumbling away.

I smiled. Of all the servants, I liked Magnus the best. He was tall, spikey black hair that stood up every which way, gold-green cat eyes and a smile that stayed put.

"Morning, Clary." He said briskly, continuing to feed the horses.

"So what am I doing this morning, Magnus?" My braid reached my lower chest was hanging loosely over my right shoulder.

"Well, Jordan and I have already brushed and saddled the horses, now we're feeding them, How about you ride them, they need daily exercise."

I pulled on my fingerless riding gloves and smiled. "That I can do."

**JPOV:**

I woke at about nine in the morning, glancing around my bed chamber. Robert, my adoptive father, had come home last night from the Santiago Manor and brought a new maid with him. She was going to be my new personal maid. I hoped she wasn't like my previous 2 maids. I got out of my bed and lent against the window sill, looking down on the gardens, the Meadow and the beach next to the lake. What a property, I had thought when I'd first came here. Now I could see Magnus and Jordan riding the horses through the meadow towards the shore. Then another figure came into view. Magnus and Jordan usually didn't ride with anyone else. I didn't know this Maid. Vibrant, red, flaming hair was all I could make out from this distance. I knew I wanted to know this girl. She rode to the shore as I pulled on my riding clothes and ran for the stables.

**End of Chapter 1. So, what did you think? I'm going to make the next chapter fluffy with flirty Calce, just in case you got bored with this chapter.**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	3. Chapter 2: Washed Away the Drifting Tide

**The meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 2: Washed away with the drifting tide**

**CPOV:**

Magnus had gone back to the stable saying I should keep riding my horse. I assumed that he'd gone back to swap horses. I was walking along the shore, riding my horse, Pippa, when I heard horses running feet behind me. I thought it was Magnus, until the boy rode up next to me, slowing his horse to a trot. I looked at the boy, amazed. It wasn't Magnus or any of the servants at all. This was one of the Son's I was told about. He had Caramel, tawny eyes, Golden waves falling to his throat and his complexion was amber.

I swallowed and stopped my horse. Climbing off, I bowed low to the tall boy on the horse. He smiled, climbed off his own horse and pulled me to my feet.

"Now, really, you don't have to do that," His voice was low and sweet. "Walk with me?" I nodded.

"So, you're the new maid?" I nodded again. "What's your name?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to speak to him now, my throat was closing up and I couldn't make a word out.

"Can't you speak?" I realised I'd never spoken to anyone but Magnus and Maia since I'd gotten here. Maybe that's what Robert thought too. I raised my head and looked straight into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Maybe you could write your name in the sand?" I thought that would be best. If he thought I couldn't speak maybe he wouldn't talk to me as much. I knelt down and wrote in the sand, in front of him. _Clary. My name is Clary._ He grinned. "Well nice to meet you, Clary. I'm Jace. I assume you're my new maid?" I nodded. I wondered what had happened to his previous maids. He seemed to read my mind. "If you're wondering what happened to my other maids, well it's a long story." I wanted to say that I had plenty of time on my plate, but that would ruin my scheme of not talking. "To sum up what happened let's just say Robert doesn't like it when maids are in love with a lord of the house." I nodded. That seemed likely for him. He was more than attractive, he was gorgeous. His eyes raked over me, hungrily. I felt slightly self-conscious, seeing as though my dress was a corset with sleeves that left the shoulders bare and skirt that reached my knees. The corset showed off that I don't have much of a bust; I'm quite flat chested and short.

"Well, I'm gonna head back in seeing as though you don't make much conversation." He chuckled and started to turn.

"Oh." I said in my smallest voice. He must have fabulous hearing because he turned and looked at me, a strange look on his face.

"What? Did you just speak?" I nodded, afraid of what came next. Maybe a whipping? I didn't know. "Oh, so you were lying. You can speak?"

"Yes. I can speak, the only reason I was pretending was because I don't really like talking. Whenever I do I say something that ends with me being whipped." I show him the small bare part of my back and when I turn back around he's wearing a look of horror on his face. "What?"

"You're back….." he looks me straight through me with those unfathomable gold eyes.

"Don't. Just, don't. I don't want affection, and I've never gotten any ever in my life, so don't feel sorry for me. I can't even feel the pain anymore. Just don't. I'm going to take the horses back to the stables. I had Maia prepare a bath for you so go straight up. I'll bring clean towels once I'm done." I reached for his horse's reigns just as he swiped my hand and ran his lips along my knuckles, looking straight into my eyes with a look I couldn't match. Then he was away running up the hill with the speed of a wolf. I looked down at my knuckles and smiled, unaware we had been observed.

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Be a dear and review. I've decided this story, my first fanfic and another plot bunny that just skipped into my head are going to be a series of books called Mysterious Undoings. It's based around 1 character that can save Jace ad Clary's lives together. Sorry to drop it all on you, but I got a major plot twist coming on!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet Curtains! (:!**


	4. Chapter 3: Chinese Whispers

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 3: Chinese Whispers**

**Ok guys, this is a filler chapter, that's a running convo between Maia & Clary. Maia's telling Clary everything she needs to know, and shit. Anyways, On With the Show! (:!**

**CPOV:**

"So, what was going on with you and Jace this morning, hmm?" Maia asked suspiciously from over the table. Simon spluttered into his soup.

"Maia! After what happened with Seelie and Kaelie? You're asking that question? Are you Insane?! You could get her killed, Maia!" Simon looked agitated. His chocolate eyes sweeping over me with worry and something else.

"Oh, nothing Maia. I just met him and introduced myself to him, nothing more." I replied, waving it off.

"Really, cause it didn't look like that to me. I distinctly remember him running his lips over your knuckles and then running off with this grin that could make this Damned world explode!" Simon spluttered again. "And seriously Simon, you've got to stop doing that. Look we all know you like Clary so stop acting like you don't!" Simon's eyes widened and he picked up his bowl and sat down at another table.

"Maia! Have you no shame?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You read Shakespeare, don't you? Anyway, anyone could tell. But that was also to get him away so we could talk." She grinned, a devilish grin. "Do you like him?"

"Who?" I tried to sound innocent, and failed miserably.

"Jace, of course! Well do you?"

"Look I heard some bad stuff about maids that liked him, so I'm gonna steer clear of that lane." I pushed the potatoes around my soup bowl.

"Ok, you know servants are allowed to marry other servants, they're just not allowed to marry the lords or ladies of the Manor. But you're allowed to _like_ them. And it's fine if you like Jace. Just don't sleep with him. That's what Kaelie and Seelie did. They were his previous maids. Robert wasn't happy, to put it lightly, very _very _lightly. He had them killed."

"Oh, that's lovely." I gulped some of the sour water down my throat. "At my old Manor, the Eldest, Raphael, slept with every single maid who was there. Except for me. I refused and got 50 lashes from the whip. Who's the eldest here again? I forget his name."

"Oh, Alec. Yes, poor thing!" I looked at her confused. She smiled weakly and leaned over the table to whisper in my ear. "Alec is gay. Robert is getting him married to a girl in a month. Poor thing!"

My eye's widened. Alec was Gay? **(I have nothing against Gay people; In fact my uncle is gay. And I love him.) **Maia gave me a look, that said 'put those eyebrows down or I'll f***king get you fired.' I took my astonished look away and stared blankly down at my soup.

"Magnus likes him. Magnus is his personal servant, like you are to Jace. Magnus keeps saying stuff about running away with Alec, before that bitch comes and claims him." She frowned and added, "And Jace too." It was my turn to splutter.

"_What?" _I asked panic-stricken.

"Well, Jace _is _18. Robert will have him and Alec betrothed once he finds a second girl of noble blood." I shivered and tipped the extra contents of my bowl into the chicken basket.

"You _DO _like him! Oh, I knew it! Oh, Clary-"

"Maia! Keep your voice down! Do you want to get in trouble? Look if you're so interested in love-lives let's talk about yours." She scowled and walked down the corridor, me following breathlessly behind her. She'd turned red in the face.

"Fine I like Jordan and we've hit it off a couple of times. I might marry him one day, but that's just a thought." She turned a corner. I followed her brisk pace.

"Maia, I'm sorry. I was just angry that you implied that I liked Jace, ok? I was just angry. Please forgive me."

"Again, I can see you read Shakespeare." I blush a bit. She turns and looks at me, her face hard and expressionless. "Look Clary, I only asked because I saw the way he looked at you today, I saw the desire in his eyes when he brushed his lips on your knuckles. And I'm only staying on that subject because I've never felt that way before. He likes you. I can tell. You just don't see it. I f you knew Jace you'd know he doesn't normally act like this. I just want the best for you." She sighed. "And the best for you is you _should _be with Jace but it's not allowed. I'm sorry; I should have seen it before I made this mess." She walked off down the hall with me standing still and dumbstruck, hardly breathing.

He _what?_

**SO sorry about the wait, guys! I was captured by Procrastination, locked in its cellar and tortured by it. Plus I'm a huge Lazy Bum! Hope you enjoy!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains**


	5. Chapter 4: Whats to come

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 4: On Display**

**JPOV:**

It's been 3 months since I met Clary and I swear I'm falling to pieces over her! Robert is continuing to search for a bride for me; he was devastated when Alec ran away with of the servants a couple of months ago. I miss my brother and the girl he was going to marry was super embarrassed when she turned up and he was gone.

Isabelle didn't even look surprised. I wanted to question her, see if she had anything to do with it, but I felt maybe that wasn't the right thing to do….

_What the Heck? Why do I keep saying stuff like that? Ever since Clary arrived…._

Yes, ever since Clary arrived she captured the hearts of all of us. Izzy was jealous of her hair, Alec sort of stood there, blinking, Maryse welcomed her with open arms, Robert looked proud, Max talked to her wildly and I had basically kissed her hand before Alec, Izzy, Maryse or even little Max knew about her. Max adored her; she was caring for him and basically loved him. I looked at her with Loving eyes across the table as she bent down to deliver Max's breakfast. She glanced up and caught my gaze with hers. I excused myself from the table to go get my hunting things and Clary left for the Laundry room.

I was pulling on my quiver when she walked in with a pile of clean clothes in her arms. She bent down and gently put them on my bed walking over to my dresser near to where I stood.

"Good morning, Clary." She blushed a bit when I said her name.

"Good morning, Master Jace." She murmured before curtsying.

"Now really! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Jace?" She shook her head and I remember the day I met her and she'd pretended that she couldn't speak. It had been amusing when she told me she could. She had been angry, and she looked _really _attractive when she was angry. Wow….where had that come from? I had never been sexually attracted to anyone, ever. And now this girl prances into my life and steals my heart. I realise my gaze is floating around her body and she looked uncomfortable.

I moved a bit closer to her and she looked up from the ground, her face as red as her flaming hair. I saw how short she was. A head or 2 shorter than me, her emerald gaze piercing me. I closed my eyes a second and she was still looking at me.

"Is that all Ma- Jace?" She stammered.

"No, one more thing." I beckoned her closer with my finger. She obediently stepped forward, one step, two….

I swiftly caught her wrist and pulled her to me. She squeaked a bit as our lips met. I let go of her wrist expecting her to pull me closer but, to my disappointment, she pulled away looking bewildered and horrified.

"What the F**k, Jace?!" She exclaimed stumbling away towards the door. I wondered what I had done to make her so scared. "Jonathan, get away from me!" She was yelling now. I could see the tears in her eye's, she was backed up against my door, screaming.

"Clary! What's wrong?" I start moving towards her. Bad move. She gave off a bloodcurdling scream.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU MONSTER! HELP ME!" What was making her like this? Who was Jonathan? What had he done to make her hate him so much? She'd buried her head in her knees and I can hear her sobbing.

"Clary," I say softly. She pulls her head up and looks at me as if she just remembered something important.

"Jace, you- you helped me remember." Her eyes are puffy and pink from her crying.

"Remember what?" I asked, bewildered.

Her smile faded a bit. "Oh my god." She whispered, her face turning pale, her pupils dilating. "Jonathan, dead, because of me. Oh my god. Father, know I didn't kill him. It was an accident. Oh father, please don't sell me! Father please! PLEASE! FATHER I DIDN'T KILL JONATHAN! IT WASN'T ME! FATHER I DIDN'T KILL HIM! NO, THAT'S A LIE! I- I OH MY GOD!" She broke down again. I crawled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "He beat me, after Jonathan was killed. He blamed me. I had Amnesia and he sold me off to the Penhallows. Oh Jace! I'm so sorry for yelling at you. You just look so alike to him, Jonathan I mean."

"Who's Jonathan?" I asked snaking my arm around her shoulders.

"Jonathan was my brother. He'd always taken a liking to me. He never tried to hide it. Even when Father was around. Not like he ever noticed .He was always drunk. One day when we were out in the markets Jonathan took it way too far. He ended up getting shot. No one knew who did it. He had been sexually abusing me. Father blamed me and beat me until I forgot it happened. But you, you helped me remember. Thank you." She looked at me and smiled.

**So, what did you think? I decided Clary should have a dark secret and to scare Jace half to death! (;! Anyways, next chapter Jace receives a shock and same to Clary after they share an...Emotional, shall we say, exchange. More shocks and Clace to come!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Visitors

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 5: The Visitors**

**Before I start I wanted to say that this chapter and the next couple are VERY emotional and angsty. Thanks!**

**JPOV:**

It was a week since the exchange I'd had with Clary. I had kissed her a couple of times after, in private, and I could feel her warming up to me.

One day she sort of had a day off, because I'd told Robert she was working too hard. I went to her room to say hi (Ok, maybe I wanted to do a little more than that but you know…). I knocked and walked in. She was wearing the same dress she'd worn when I'd met her. I really liked that dress. Even though it sounded a bit weird it was a really sexy dress.

She smiled when she saw me. She had been sitting on her bed reading a brown, old leather bound book. She snapped it closed and stacked it neatly on her bedside table.

"Hello, Jace." She said, brightly.

"Hello, Clary. What were you reading?" I asked seating myself down next to her. She looked surprised that I'd asked.

"Um, Shakespeare's _Hamlet._ It's a very interesting book." She looked around blushing. She finally met my eyes. I hadn't noticed but we were sitting very close to each other. Her face was nearer than I anticipated and she was having trouble keeping eye contact. She blinked and I thought to myself, WOW. Those are very attractive, long eyelashes.

Then, I can't take it anymore. I close the space between us and kiss her. My arms snake around her waist and hers go around my neck. Her eyes flutter closed and I pressed my lips harder to hers. She fell back against her bed and I pulled my body along hers. She groaned softly, in the back of her throat and her hands tugged at my hair, in pleasure. She started moaning, louder and louder. My legs intertwined with hers. I could hear her panting, probably because corsets are tight and the top of her dress was a corset.

"_Jace…."_ She whispered in my ear. She groaned again and tugged at my hair. Oh god! This felt so good, so right! "Oh, Jace…"

"Clary," I whispered, panting. I licked her bottom lip and she put a gap between her lips. My tongue snaked into her mouth and I felt her small frame shudder, with pleasure. My hands, bored with her waist wandered down until the hem of her short skirt. I could feel her heart beating against my chest and when I made that action her heart skipped a beat.

"Jace," I made her stop speaking by running my tongue through her mouth. She shuddered but wasn't giving up yet. "Jace." Her voice was serious now. I opened my eyes and she started to pull away from me.

"What? What is it?" She looked deep into my eyes.

"Jace I know what happened to Kaelie and Seelie, and I don't want you to go through that again." She looked away. I could tell she was going to tell me something very personal. "Jace," She took a deep breath. "I'm a virgin."

Ok, hold your horses. WHAT?! This girl, this wonderful girl had almost gone all the way with me and she decides to tell me she's a virgin? I thought her last master had slept with all the maids at his house, including Clary. I'd heard some bad stuff about his son, Raphael, too.

"I thought you had slept with Raphael Santiago?"

"No. He tried but I refused. That's why I have all those whip mars on my back." So she was pure. Huh, that kind of changed everything between us. She was blushing like mad. "You should know, you're the only boy that's ever kissed me, apart from Jonathan." That day she'd told me about what her brother had done to her in an alley at the markets when she was 12. It had been horrible. He'd ripped her dress and was attempting much more than kissing. He had been 14.

"Oh. Ok. Um, what is your last name?" I was wondering because if she had come from a noble family than maybe our love might not be forbidden.

"Uh, Morgenstern. Why?" I climbed off her bed. "Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To lunch, I'm hungry." I was, just not for food. I wanted her, I wanted her bad. She looked so vulnerable there, just lying on the bed in her sexy dress, the skirt hitched up to the top of her thigh. She looked so appealing right now… No, go talk to Robert, ask if Morgenstern is a noble family. "I'll see you down there." I walked out of her room. So much for 'just going in there to say hi'. I am a horrible human being.

**At lunch:**

"Jace I have something to tell you." Robert looked eager.

"I have something to ask you."

"All right then, but make it quick."

"Is 'Morgenstern' a noble family?" Maryse dropped her soup spoon and Robert looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"Yes. They were very noble. Now if you please, I have a special announcement to make!" I looked up from my soup with thoughts of a life with Clary as my wife. "I've found you a bride."

**DUNDUNDDDDDDUUUUUUU! Uh oh! Just when things could have been good Robert stomps on Jace's hopes and dreams! Who is the bride, hhmmmm? Patience grasshoppers! Good things cometo those who wait.**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	7. Chapter 6: You can still be free

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 6: You can still be free**

**JPOV:**

I dropped my spoon and stared at Robert.

"What?" I was dumbfounded. How? How, when things were just coming together with Clary and now- now he was going to get married to some random stranger. Maybe he should follow Alec's example. Just leave with her, live a life of peace with her and be happy. But how could I do that? Then Max would grow up thinking it was normal for running away to happen. And Izzy would do it too. Then Maryse and Robert would have nothing but a big empty house, and it wasn't like they didn't fight.

"Aline Penhallow. Fine girl, I think you'll like her. She works at the Santiago Manor, as a maid. We knew the Penhallow's well. Do you remember Aline? The last time you saw her you were 12." Yes those days 6 years ago when he'd gone and stayed with them for a week. And now that he thought about it he remembered a girl. She had red hair and piercing green eyes. One day he'd bumped into her in the hall and she'd dropped the washing basket, spreading clothes all over the floor.

"_I'm Jace, need some help there?"_

"_No, I- I'm fine, thank you. I'm Clarissa."_

"Jace? Good god boy it's like you weren't listening to me."

"Robert, do you remember what happened with Seelie and Kaelie?" Robert Nodded, stiffly. "Well, I think I'm in love with someone."

"What does this have to do with them? They're dead."

"Well, you have to promise not to kill this girl, because they are very important to me."

"Alright I won't kill her, now who is she?"

"She's Clary." It was Robert's turn to look confused and shocked.

"You're joking right? You are joking? You've got to be! You can't be in love with a maid!"

"Well you're going to get me married to a maid anyway, aren't you? Look I love Clary, and Aline is a very nice girl but I don't want to get married to her." I stood up from the table and stared Robert full in the face. "And her name is Clarissa Morgenstern."

OoOoO

Maryse decided I needed a day in town. The snow was falling along the ground. I'd invited Max and Clary along with me. They were delighted and Clary brought out a small sack of money.

"It may come in handy." She said. We went through the woods to get to the town and it took an hour to get through the woods and across the bridge. Max had bought books and some new socks. Clary just wandered, walking through the town without bothering us. She was perfect company for us all day.

Then it started to get dark so I got our driver and we got back into the carriage. Max snuggled up against Clary and yawned. He fell asleep pretty soon and Clary pulled his glasses off. She took off her coat and draped it over his sleeping form.

"You're going to be a good mother someday." She looked up, surprised.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you _are _great with kids-"

"You've only seen me with Max. Other kids are complete Bulls**t." She whispered. She leant against my shoulder making to go to sleep when the gun shot rang out.

"Stand and deliver! Your money or your lives!"

**Uh oh! Trouble with a highway man! What will happen to Jace, Clary and Max? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	8. Chapter 7: Stand and Deliver

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 7: Stand and Deliver**

**CPOV:**

My ears were ringing. What? How? I-

"Climb out of the carriage and give me your money and jewellery. Otherwise someone dies!" Me and Jace's eyes land on Max, his eyes widened, frightened. I start climbing out of the carriage holding my money sack and the necklace I had been wearing. I pass it over to the tall figure standing in front of me. He had sleek black hair and aqua eyes, the rest of his face hidden by a bandana. Jace appeared, carrying max and his wallet. He handed it to the man and slid Max behind me.

"What a very young couple and their son. How sweet. Now I must be off, thank you for time and cooperation. You may leave now. But I'm taking the Carriage." I nod and start to turn, accidentally expose Max and it's too late-

BANG! Max shouts and falls to the snow.

"MAX!" I yell. There's red seeping into the snow and Max's eyes are wide. The man laughs, pushes the dead driver off his seat and speeds away. I kneel down next to Max. He's shivering. "Jace! Jace, DO SOMETHING!" I realise now I'm crying. Jace looks lost and helpless, unguarded. "Jace! JACE, HELP ME!" I get up and move towards him to get him to help but he pushes me to the ground. With a pang of pain and guilt I remember that day at the markets, with Jonathan. No, not now. You have to do something for Max.

"Clary," Max whispered. I moved to his side and clutched his hand tightly.

"Max, Max you're gonna be ok. You're gonna be just fine, ok? Tell me you'll be fine?" Max looked in pain. I shuffled around him and layed his head in my lap. "SOMEONE HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! JACE! JACE, WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME! MAX IS DYING! WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK TO THE MANOR! JACE, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! JACE!"

"Clary, could you please stop shouting?" Max smiled bravely.

"Max, you don't have to die! We just have to get you back to the manor and-" He coughed and blood trickled down his chin. " Oh, Max! Your too young to die! Just stay with me ok? Stay with me. Don't close your eyes, Max! Don't you dare-" But I couldn't feel him breathing anymore. The blood on his chin was drying and his eyes stared up, lifeless. Now the little boy who had greeted me 3 months ago was dead. I had to find Jace. I wandered through the woods, screaming his name and stumbling. Then I saw a clearing and a flash of bright light. I ran through the trees to the clearing and saw Jace, covered in snow, and shivering.

"Wait, Jemima, wait." He was murmuring. Who was Jemima?

"Jace? Jace, are you ok?" He finally met my eyes and gasped. He pushes himself up and hugs me. I feel tears flooding my eyes.

"Max is dead." I say shuddering.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran off, I'm sorry I pushed you. I should have been there to help. Now Max is dead because I wanted to blame it all on myself." He pulls back and looks me straight in my eyes. "Clary, whatever happens, you have to promise me something."

"Ok, what is it."

"Don't blame what happened to Max on yourself. It was an accident. Now we need to get home and get Max." I nodded and started walking back the way I came. I stopped when I couldn't hear him following.

"Jace, before you started talking to me you were saying things about someone called Jemima. Who is she?" He looked surprised and shook his head.

"Nothing important. You'll know in time. Don't worry Clary. Now come on. They'll be wondering where we are."

"What do we do about Max?" I was crying again and so was he. _The boy never cried again._

**Ok, I know they should be a LOT more upset about Max's death but you know I had to find Jace. But what's Jemima doing here? OOOOOHHHHH You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Also you will get to see Jace's emotional side over Max. Thanks!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Girl in the Snow

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 8: The girl in the snow**

**Hey guys! Now before you start reading, this chapter is a little weird. By weird I mean confusing and AWESOME! Now you remember Jace said something about Jemima? Be warned….**

**JPOV:**

I ran. I didn't want to see Max die. So I ran through the woods. It was pitch black by now. Long had I left Clary's strangled cries behind me. I figured I'd find her later. I was crying. I never cried though. This was different. I was crying over my now dead brother. I stopped in a small clearing and sat down against a tree, taking in my breath. I sat there a while, getting covered in snow. I didn't care if I died. Life was not worth living now. Max was dead. Maryse and Robert would blame clary and have her killed. I felt myself go numb and I couldn't move. My eyelids closed. I was dying.

"Jace," A soft voice rang out in the clearing. "Jace, oh what have you done to yourself?" _Clary, _my thoughts flew straight to her.

"Clary, I don't want your sympathy, just leave me here to die."

"I love the fact you're referring to mom in your time of need." My eyelids snapped open. That wasn't Clary's voice, though it was very much alike. A young girl stood in front of me, finely dressed, as if she was out for supper.

"What do you mean 'mom'? Clary's not a mother, unless…" My thoughts drifted to that day of hers in the alley. Maybe, just maybe, Cary might have had a child? But no, Clary had told me she was a virgin.

"Oh no, Clary isn't a mother yet! She's just…" The girl trailed off.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled, I knew I liked that smile, it was warm and meaningful.

"I'm Jemima Cassandra Bliss Lightwood. Hello, father." I looked at her dumbfounded. How? How could I be a father? This girl looked about nine but I hadn't slept with anyone at nine years old, so how could I be a father? "I know this is all very confusing, but I'm your 3rd daughter. I don't have much time, so listen to me very carefully. I'm 12, I'm from your near future, you have 4 daughters and you're married to Clary. You cannot _ever _tell anyone that information, alright?" I nodded, this was very strange. "Alright, you have to save Clary! If you don't I will never be born and the world will fall to pieces. Robert is going to blame everything on Clary, you have to defend her. Daddy, remember me, above all else remember but do not tell. I love you father and I will see you again in 17 years. Remember me dad." She smiled her warm smile again and I saw a tear drop from her eye as a blinding flash went off and she disappeared.

"Wait, Jemima, wait." I heard a rustling and saw Clary approach me cautiously. Remember what Jemima said.

**So, that was chapter 8. Sorry it was so short; it seemed much longer in my head. Funny how things like that happen. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do cause it's a cliffy.**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains!(:!**


	10. Chapter 9: All I ask of you

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 9: All I ask of you**

**Hi guys, some of you may be finding this a **_**little **_**boring at the moment. Don't worry; I'm going to make things more exciting from here on in. Also, sad news, I'm not going to be updating regularly now because I'm starting school again in a couple of days. I'm going to finish up this story too, to get on with the third story, "The Gold twined Necklace". You'll find out more about it next chapter but now, to Clace, we ride! V.J.C!**

**CPOV:**

I sobbed into Maia's shoulder. Jace and I had arrived home after a full days walk back to the Manor. Maryse had fallen ill after she found out about Max. Robert had fought with Jace all the night before, that it hadn't been my fault Max had died. That I had done everything I could to save him. I'd heard them arguing and it was all very terrifying. Robert was telling Jace it was my entire fault that his family was falling apart. His son had run away, His other son was dead, His wife was sick and Jace was in love with a servant that had caused all that. Robert said the only one who hadn't failed him was Izzy. Isabelle had been with me when we heard that, she had forgiven me about Max, and I had to stop her drowning herself in the lake.

So then I sat on my bed with Maia, wishing me and Max hadn't gone with Jace that day. She tried to comfort me but to no avail. She left a little while later. I cried myself into a light sleep. I didn't really register the door opening, closing and locking. I only woke when I felt a smooth hand on my waist and a warm body lying next to mine.

"Clary," The voice breathed. "Clary, I managed to get him to let you stay." His arm slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Clary, I want you. And not in the way I wanted anyone else in my entire life." His voice was no longer breathy, but full of Lust. I shivered at the seductive hand trailing through my hair. It travelled to my cheek, stroking it, Slow and gentle. I shivered again and he turned me over to face him, pressing my body up against his. I looked into his deep golden eyes, inlayed with desire, which I could relate to in that moment.

He pressed his lips to mine, softly, as if testing. I moved into him, He felt warm and comfortable and familiar. He smelt just like always, like smoke and wood. I knew that smell so well now, I pressed my lips to his harder feeling desire seep through my veins, pumping the adrenalin through my body. He obviously felt he same way, his hand was now trailing along my left thigh, higher and higher-

He hitched up my skirt a bit, making me want him more and more. I gasped with pleasure and I felt him smile against my lips. I was wearing a tight under dress, with a corset and petticoat. The hand that had been at my cheek was now running along my collarbone and down to my upper chest. I felt that hand slide under me and to the ties at the back of my corset. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned against his mouth. His hands moved swiftly across my back undoing all the bows and ties.

"Jace," I moaned again for his hand moving across my thigh again. "Jace, wait." He stopped and looked at me, right in the eyes.

"Clary? What is it?" He looked at me curiously. I sat up slightly and he followed, slowly.

"Jace, where are we going with this?" His confused look faded.

"I don't know, Clary. All I know is I love you, forever and always."

"How? How do you know you'll love me forever? You could fall for some other, beautiful girl and yet you chose me. Why?"

**JPOV:**

Shit. She was making Sex so hard. I just wanted to be with her, at least once in my life and she was making it so F**king hard. Jemima said I would marry Clary and have 4 kids. So why was Clary taking it like this? She was emotional enough and stressed out beyond belief. I wasn't a player, I really did mean what I said when I had told her I'd love her forever and always. She just didn't believe me.

"Because, when I slept with those girls, I felt nothing. But when I'm with you, every time I see you, god, you don't know what you do to me! I love you Clary. I'd tell it to everyone, everywhere, because it's true. I love you and I never will stop, no matter what you do. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if only to be with you. You don't understand, I've never felt this way before about anyone. But you, your everything to me." She looked at me dumbstruck that I had answered so quickly and honestly.

"Well," She sounded a bit breathless. "If that's how you feel about it." She pulled me in for another kiss and I let the Lust take over me.

The curtains fluttered in the early morning wind, billowing over Clary's sleeping form, from the open window. She was curled up to my chest her arms crossed over her own. I stroked her bare back lightly. She shuddered and turned over to face me in the early morning sunshine. She smiled up at me and I remembered a devious grin of hers last night. Some people would think I was disgusting but they do it all the time around here often enough. I now I've put her in danger of what happened to Kaelie and Seelie but this time I really care about the girl I slept with last night. I kiss her once more and start to rise from the bed.

"I have to go now, Clary." She smiles at me sadly.

"I know. I need to get downstairs anyway." She slipped out of the bed searching for her clothes. I smile a bit at the fact that she is going to be my future wife. I didn't know when I'd marry her but I knew it would be soon. Jemima had said she'd see me in 17 years and she was 12. So I have 5 years until she's born. And the she said she was the 3rd child we'd had so that means we had 2 other kids before her, so in about a year we should be married. She was fully dressed when I climbed out of her bed.

"Goodbye. I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed me and left the room. It was early enough that I could get back to my bed chamber un-noticed, so I had to hurry. I put my clothes on and slipped out of her room. I had fixed everything up in her room so it just looked like she had slept the whole night. I crept back to my room and put some clean clothes on. I smiled to myself and headed downstairs. I fixed my hair so it looked like bed head. Izzy stared at me because I was smiling like crazy, but I didn't care. Today I was going to ask Robert if I could marry her.

**Hello! Did you like this chapter? I thought it was about time their relationship took a step forward! I really hope you guys liked this chapter because I liked writing it. The third book is based around Jemima, and how she will save the world and its existence. She says something about it in chapter 8. Anyway, I have a big surprise coming up for chapter 10.**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	11. Chapter 10: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 10: Empty Chairs**

**JPOV:**

I asked Robert that morning and had another huge fight with him that ended when I said if he was like this I could see why Alec ran away. Then he sat down and sighed. He said alright. Maryse started to get a bit better and we had Max's funeral. Once Maryse had gotten better they left for London for a month and said that I could ask Clary when they were gone.

The servants seemed pretty happy about it, they hadn't told Clary. Maia disappeared for a day and came back all grumpy, and agitated. I hadn't seen Clary all day either. I decided to visit her to see if she was ok.

"Hello?" I called through the door.

"Come *sniff* in." I wondered what she was crying about. I was thinking about proposing today. I walked into her room to find her face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Clary!" I ran to her and knelt down beside the bed. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"Jace, I have something to tell you."

"And I have something to ask you, but you go first." She nodded and looked me right in the eyes.

"Jace, I'm…"

**CPOV:**

It couldn't be possible. It couldn't. I'd gotten up this morning feeling fine, eaten breakfast, taken care of the horses, came back to the house and then… my breakfast made reappearance. Maia took me back up to my room. She was actually a very good doctor, testing me to see what was wrong. In the end she told me I was fie and that it was just morning sickness.

"What?" I had asked.

"Oh yeah, Clary. You're having a baby!" She'd shouted. And then, time stood still. I _what?! I was having a F**king baby?! Jace's baby? Yes, I haven't had sex with anyone else. It has to be Jace's baby. How was I gonna tell him? They'd have me executed for sure. Wait, Maryse and Robert are going on holiday for a month, if I could delay them until the baby is born…_

Time started up again and I burst into tears. Maia looked shocked that I would start crying after being told I was having an accidental baby. Because that's what it was, accidental. **(So Echo is accidental now? Ok, you're the mother of the child I'm just the puppet master. Dance my puppets, dance!)**_ How could I tell Jace? After all he's been through at the moment I don't think he needs to have another weight on his shoulders._

"I'll leave you alone." Maia walked out. I crashed down onto my bed and cried. Then at least 4 hours later I woke from my deep sleep and cried again. There was a knock on my door.

"Hello?" Jace called through the door. Oh no! How would I tell him?

"Come *sniff* in." I answered, subconsciously. What the heck? Now I would have to tell him! You idiot!

"Clary!" He ran over and knelt by my bed. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"Jace I have something to tell you." I said to him.

"And I have something to ask you but you go first." I nodded and wiped my face of tears.

"Jace I'm… Pregnant."

**JPOV:**

I gaped at her. Really? Could this really be true? Was she really, truly having my child?

"I know this is a shock Jace, it came as a shock to me too. I know you may not want to keep it but-"

"You don't want to keep it?" I asked in confusion.

"I- I didn't really think about it. I, I thought you should make the choice." She smiled sadly at me as if expecting a 'no' from me.

"Of course I want to keep it Clary. It's one of my ties to you. I want to make another tie too." She looked confused. "Clary, Will you marry me?" She gasped and I saw her tear up.

"What about Robert and-"

"I talked to him about it, and he said it was fine. Please Clary, make me happy for the rest of my life, build a family with me."

"Yes Jace, I will marry you." And she leaned forward and kissed me as I slid the ring onto her finger.

**No Comment. R&R!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	12. Chapter 11: Wishing you were here again

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Chapter 11: Wishing you were here again**

**Hey Guys! This will be the last Chapter before the Epilogue! Enjoy!**

**CPOV:**

_Why can't the past just die? Try to forgive, teach me to live, Give me the strength to try._ Those were the words I had once, as a child, prayed to my mother with. She had died in child birth, I had never known her. My father, before he turned drunk, had said I looked just like her, even as a child. I now thought of her, wondering what she would think of me. I never knew that my mother was Lady Jocelyn Morgenstern; I always thought she was just Jocelyn Morgenstern. I never knew my father was a lord of the manor. Now I would also be a lady of the manor.

It seemed strange, marrying Jace, at the start. Then we grew closer and closer together. Izzy had been overjoyed with my news about the baby and me marrying Jace. She said we were perfect together. It was at least 5 months after when we were finally married. The Baby was growing and we were still deciding on names. He was so happy. I remember waking up one night hearing him murmuring things in his sleep. At first I had waved it off. But then it got regular and I couldn't sleep, not to mention I had to sleep on my back because of the baby.

Sometimes I would listen into the words. "Jemima, Echo sounds good… really? Oh what about second? Riva. 4th? Willow." It made no sense what he was saying. Soon the baby was born. It was a girl.

"How about… Echo." Jace asked. He smiled thoughtfully and I knew I couldn't get him to change his mind on this.

"Alright, mister mysterious!" I laughed and handed him Echo. She smiled a beautiful smile. I knew I would love that smile. She grew up and became more and more beautiful. Red curls bouncing on her shoulders, Golden, deep eyes, the smile I had seen, always appearing at the best of times. I loved my family, however small it was.

**JPOV:**

I married Clary 5 months after she told me about the baby. Jemima wound up in my sleep, occasionally, telling me things. One time she turned up and told me the name "Echo". I asked her about my daughters (I would have no sons) names. They were Echo, Riva, Jemima (of course) and Willow. I knew I loved those names. She always smiled at me, telling me that soon she wouldn't have to talk to me like this. I wished I could speak to her in person like in the clearing, that dreadful day, but she told me she had broken all the rules appearing to me like that.

Clary was happy, I could tell. Every time she looked at me or Echo she smiled, the smile so close to Jemima's. I could see the resemblance between them. But yet not. Her eyes, I didn't know where they came from, and her hair, the colour, it wasn't me or Clary's. I just thought about this stuff to hard. What I really needed to focus on was the present, not the future. I kind of wished Max was here to see it. He would have been 10 by now. He died so young.

Isabelle ended up with a servant too. He was a rat faced guy called Simon. Clary liked him though so I didn't call him that while she or Izzy was around. It was fun to anyway. But I wanted to keep going. To see Jemima.

**I know that last line sounded a bit stalker-ish but, hey! I'm excited about this Character! Hope you liked it! I will be making the Epilogue soon, so wait up for it!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


	13. Epilogue: Once More with Feeling

**The Meadow of Nightmares**

**Epilogue: Once More with Feeling**

**JPOV (Jemima):**

October 7th 1857:

_Tonight Mom and Dad are taking us out to dinner. I don't know where yet but they said it was special. It's for my Birthday. Dad gave me a Necklace, as a birthday present. It looks really pretty. It has an orb with little, frozen bubbles in it and the outside is twined with Gold wire. I wonder why-_

"Jemima!" Dad called out. "We have to go! Where are you Jemima?" I sat my book down and sighed. Here we go again.

"Dad, I'm where I usually am! I'm in my bedroom!" I heard footsteps. My father entered my room, looking as fantastic as ever. He smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled my blue leather gloves onto my hands.

"Hey," I pulled the net of my fascinator down over my face, slightly brushing the ruffle of material at my throat. His face turned serious and he looked behind him as if to see if anyone else was there. Then he turned back to me and grabbed my hands, grasping them tightly. "Listen to me, the Necklace, _that_ Necklace, has magical properties." I stared at him, he sounded crazy. "I know, I sound crazy, but it's true. I need you to, before we leave, you need to go back in time 17 years and save me." Again I stared at my father.

"What do you mean 'Save you'?" I asked.

"17 Years ago I was dying in the forest and you appeared to me, looking just like you do right now. You need to go back in time and tell me to not let Robert blame everything on Clary. Alright?"

"Okay. How do I do that?" I reached down my dress and grasped the chain of the Necklace.

"Yes do that now think of me, exactly 17 years ago in a forest and focus on that don't focus on anything in this room. Just me. Forget everything, except for…"

Suddenly I wasn't sitting in my bedroom anymore. I was standing in the cold in a small clearing. Snow drifted past me and I thought it all looked very pretty. Then I heard a groan. I turned and saw him, lying, covered in snow, at the base of a tree.

"Jace," I said, looking down on him with a pitying gaze. "Jace, oh what have you done to yourself?"

**So that was the Epilogue. I know it's WAY shorter than the end of Blinded by gold, but what can I say? I can't give you too many Spoilers to "The Gold Twined Necklace" can I? No then that one wouldn't be as fun! I hope you liked this! R&R!**

**Yours Truly, Velvet J. Curtains! (:!**


End file.
